phoenix_wright_random_encountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Fey
Introduction Mia Fey is a character created by the member Luce using the sprites of an Ace Attorney character Mia Fey. In the server, she is depicted as a kind-hearted Chief of defense attorneys that acts as a figure of motherly care and wisdom for both, her colleagues in profession and subjects under her care. She tends to act reserved most of the time, but isn't afraid to become violent or scolding when the need to protect those she cares about arises. Mia fey fights on the side of Good. Her moral alignment is Lawful Good. Backstory Mia Fey is the Daughter of Misty Fey and a Descendant of the bloodline of the Fey Clan, a famous clan known for their ability to contact the dead and channel spirits. During her first years as a lawyer, she abandoned the idea of becoming the next Master of the Fey Clan and leave it for her little sister, Maya Fey. Mia was killed by Redd White during her investigation of her mother’s disappearance, however, she re-appeared again as her younger self, raising some questions as to when and how she came back to life. Mia became chief of Defense after the fight against Big Daddy Zak, the man behind the Clone trafficking and Black market business. When the Courtroom was still in construction after the fight, Mia fled back to her old home in Hazakura Temple to investigate about the Fey Clan legend. It was told to her that the Fey clan were the bloodline of a god servant who later was blessed with a "Holy" child. This child was the goddess of purity, Daini-chi Fey was said to have the power to purify the hearts of the wicked and restore life to creatures. After hearing the legend, Mia promised to Maya and the rest of the Fey clan that the story would not be spread to prevent enemies from attacking them. This, and the fact that Mia is the descendant of Daini, encouraged her to train her spiritual powers at Hazakura Temple bit more for the next 5 years. Powers and Abilities * Kurain Channeling Technique - With the help of her Magatama, Mia is able to channel spirits of the dead, allowing her to shape her appearance to that of the dead person. However, this ability is not used often. * Mia's Magatama - Mia’s magatama helps extend her spiritual power, allowing her to have multiple uses for it. It is still unknown of it’s full potential, but it has shown the ability to resonate with other mystical objects. * Weapons - Mia started using guns during her training in the Hazakura Temple. The battle of Big Daddy Zak left her feeling useless to he rest of the group. Her usable types of weapons are mostly Handguns and special Pistols. * Physical Combat - Mia trained in basic hand on hand combat. Even if she is not as good as the others in physical combat, she has learned to enhance her speed thanks to the training at the Hazakura Temple. Relationships and Affiliations Mia is mostly known to be friendly and compassionate towards all people, but she is also fierce in going against the big powers. Through the fight against Zak, she learned to trust Luke Atmey, a person who apparently she suspected as nefarious. The same went for Snake Fleetway, who she opened her heart and support to help in regards of his tragedies. Lana Skye, a very important person in Murica, she was best friends with at Law School. Mia stills considers her a friend but finds rivalry and uncertainty of Lana’s intentions due to her sudden rise in power. In contrast to these individuals, she hated Big Daddy Zak for his malice and arrogance and Kristoph Gavin for his ambition. Mia’s love life was nothing but deceptions. She was the girlfriend of Sir Godot The Rekter, but was dumped when he choose to be with Pinkie Pie. She has fallen for a individual named Hazama Fleetway but was heart-broken after discovering his sinister plan. She even went to feel some kind of interest in Miles Edgeworth, but due to the incident in Espenoza, Mia was uncertain of her real feelings. After a while, she has not found yet someone who loves her as much.